katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
906
Subadult Female Year First Identified: 2018 as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult, 2016 year of birth Known Offspring Of: There is speculation in the 2018 bear monitoring notes that 906 is the female offspring of 854 Divot's 2016 litter, however there is no way to really confirm the link between subadults to the mother and siblings without DNA results. Genetics Study Samples Obtained: There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 906 by Ranger Michael Saxton from 2016 through 2018. 'Identification:' Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2016:' Spring Cub with 854 Divot and Littermates 904 & 905 906 is believed to be one of three offspring from 854 Divot's 2016 litter of 3 spring cubs; 854 Divot's 2nd known litter. '2017:' Yearling with 854 Divot and Littermates 904 & 905 906 is believed to be one of three yearlings that remained with 854 Divot during the 2017 season. '2018:' Newly Emancipated 2.5 Year-Old Female Subadult There is speculation in the 2018 bear monitoring notes that 906 is the female offspring of 854 Divot's 2016 litter, however there is no way to really confirm the link between subadults to the mother and siblings without DNA results. 906 is believed to have been successfully emancipated by 854 Divot in 2018 along with her littermates 904 & 905 . '2018 Season:' On August 8, 2019 a 2018 NPS photo of subadult 906 by T. Carmack was shared in the chat via Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak. It is unclear whether the photo was taken in July or the fall of 2018 906 (854) 2018 NPS T. Carmack photo via Ranger Naomi Boak 8:8:2019.jpg|906 (854) 2018 NPS photo T. Carmack via Ranger Naomi Boak 8/8/2019 '2019:' 3.5 Year-Old Female Subadult 'September 2019:' 2019.09.15: Could this be 906 in Bonnie Hankins' (aka NutsBoutBears) photograph from her trip to Brooks Camp? (p 01/04/2020 09:56 ): Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) shared these additional September 15, 2019 photographs (#2 , #3 & #4 ) (the 1st photopgraph had previously been shared) of the same bear (p 01/04/2020 15:31 ).: Please request Bonnie Hankins' (aka NutsBoutBears) permission prior to using her photographs! 906 PIC 2019.09.15 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 09.56 906 MAYBE.jpg|906? on September 15, 2019 photograph by Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) 906 PIC 2019.09.15 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 09.56 906 MAYBE w COMMENTS 01.JPG 906 PIC 2019.09.15 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 09.56 906 MAYBE w COMMENTS 02.JPG 906 PIC 2018 NPS PHOTO BY TAMMY CARMACK via KCR NAOMI BOAK S.JPG|906 during 2018 season NPS photo by Ranger Tammy Carmack for comparison 906 PIC 2019.09.15 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 09.56 906 MAYBE w COMMENTS 03.JPG 906 PIC 2019.09.15 906 MAYBE NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 15.31 02.jpg|906 (maybe) September 15, 2019 photograph by Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) 906 PIC 2019.09.15 906 MAYBE NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 15.31 03.jpg|906 (maybe) September 15, 2019 photograph by Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) 906 PIC 2019.09.15 906 MAYBE NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 15.31 04.jpg|906 (maybe) September 15, 2019 photograph by Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) 906 PIC 2019.09.15 906 MAYBE NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 15.31 01-04 w COMMENTS 01.JPG 906 PIC 2019.09.15 906 MAYBE NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 15.31 01-04 w COMMENTS 02.JPG 906 PIC 2019.09.15 906 MAYBE NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 15.31 01-04 w COMMENTS 03.JPG 906 PIC 2019.09.15 906 MAYBE NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 15.31 01-04 w COMMENTS 04.JPG 906 PIC 2019.09.15 906 MAYBE NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.04 15.31 01-04 w COMMENTS 05.JPG 'Known Courting & Mating:' None Known as of 2018 Season Add here 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' 854 Divot, Speculated 854 Divot is believed to be 904's mother. 'Father:' Unknown 'Littermates:' 904 & 905 '904 :' Speculated 904 is believed to be 854 Divot's dark eyed 2016 male offspring. 904 was initially classified as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult during the 2018 season. '906 :' Speculated 906 is believed to be 854 Divot's 2016 female offspring. 906 was initially classified as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult during the 2018 season. 'Siblings:' '2013 Maternal Siblings:' 854 Divot's 2013 Litter of 2 Spring Cubs '600 :' Speculated 600 is believed to be the only surviving offspring from 854 Divot's 2013 litter of 2 spring cubs. 600 was initially classified as a 2.5 year-old female subadult in 2015. 'Maternal Grandmother:' 216 Marilyn , DNA Confirmation 216 Marilyn is 854 Divot's Mother 216 Marilyn is the mother of 854 Divot. If 854 Divot is 904's mother then 216 Marilyn would be 904's maternal grandfather. 'Maternal Grandfather:' 24 BB (aka Bald Butt), DNA Confirmation 24 BB is 854 DIvot's Father 24 BB (aka Bald Butt) is the father of 854 Divot. If 854 Divot is 904's mother then 24 would be 904's maternal grandfather. 'Maternal Great Aunt:' 790 Weevil Bear 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2016:' None, Cubs Were Not Sampled in 2016 906 is believed to have been a spring cub in 2016. Cubs were not sampled for Ranger Michael Saxton's genetics study in 2016. '2017:' None, Cubs Were Not Sampled in 2017 906 is believed to have been a yearling in 2017. Cubs were not sampled for Ranger Michael Saxton's genetics study in 2017. '2018:' None Known, Successful or Unsuccessful There are no known genetics study samples obtained from 906 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2018. '2019:' For Future Use 906 wiki page created 2018.10.30 17.51 ~ LTC Category:Bear Book